helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
List:Michishige Sayumi Discography Featured In
Singles Morning Musume *Shabondama (debut) *Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ *Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago *THE Manpower!! *Osaka Koi no Uta *Iroppoi Jirettai *Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ *SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ *Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan *Aruiteru *Egao YES Nude *Kanashimi Twilight *Onna ni Sachi Are *Mikan *Resonant Blue *Pepper Keibu *Naichau Kamo *Shouganai Yume Oibito *Nanchatte Ren'ai *Kimagure Princess *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai *Seishun Collection *Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game *Maji Desu ka Ska! *Only you *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Pyocopyoco Ultra *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three / The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan *Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? *Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 *TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin (last) Morning Musume Otome Gumi *Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ *Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ Ecomoni *Tensai! LET'S GO Ayayamu (Ayayamu with Ecohamzu) H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Muten Musume *Appare Kaitenzushi! Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu Oomori Seiko *Zettai Kanojo feat. Michishige Sayumi Albums Morning Musume *Best! Morning Musume 2 *Ai no Dai 6 Kan *Rainbow 7 *7.5 Fuyu Fuyu Morning Musume Mini! *SEXY 8 BEAT *Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th ANNIVERSARY~ *COVER YOU *Platinum 9 DISC *Morning Musume Zen Single Coupling Collection *10 MY ME *Fantasy! Juuichi *12, Smart *13 Colorful Character *The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ *Morning Musume '14 Coupling Collection 2 *One・Two・Three to Zero *14shou ~The message~ Hello! Project *Petit Best 4 *Petit Best 5 *Petit Best 6 *Petit Best 7 *Petit Best 8 *Petit Best 9 *Chanpuru ① ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ *Petit Best 10 *Petit Best 11 *Petit Best 12 *Petit Best 13 *Petit Best 14 *Petit Best 15 DVDs Group DVDs *2007.03.14 Hello!x2 Morning Musume 6ki Members DVD *2009.05.xx Morning Days Vol.3 *2010.11.12 Hello Hello! ~Memories~ *2011.04.xx Morning Days 6 Takahashi Ai・Michishige Sayumi・Mitsui Aika in Yamanashi *2011.09.xx Morning Days 7 ~Happy Holiday~ Michishige Sayumi・Tanaka Reina・Mitsui Aika Fanclub Tour in Tokai (Morning Days 7 ～Happy Holiday～道重さゆみ・田中れいな・光井愛佳ファンクラブツアー in東海) *2012.10.xx Morning Days 12 ~Niigaki Risa & Michishige Sayumi in Yamaguchi~ *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 6ki DVD *2013.09.xx Morning Musume 6ki Member Michishige Sayumi & Tanaka Reina Fanclub Event *2018.11.27 Michishige Sayumi・Tanaka Reina 6ki 15 Shuunen Omedetou Event Songs Group Songs *2004.02.18 Do it! Now (Morning Musume cover; with Kamei Eri, Tanaka Reina) *2004.12.04 Ii Koto Aru Kinen ni Shukan (Morning Musume cover; with Yaguchi Mari, Fujimoto Miki) *2004.12.08 Lemon Iro to Milk Tea (with Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Tanaka Reina) *2006.02.15 Rainbow Pink (as Shigepink; with Kohapink) *2006.12.13 Wa~ MERRY Pin X'mas! (as Shigepink; with Kohapink) *2007.03.27 Takara no Hako (as Shigepink; with Kohapink) *2008.11.26 Pinponpan Taisou (Suginami Junior Chorus, Kanamorizei cover; with Kamei Eri, Tanaka Reina, Kusumi Koharu, Mitsui Aika, Linlin, Junjun) *2009.02.18 Yowamushi (with Niigaki Risa) *2009.07.15 Sekai wa Futari no Tame ni (Sagara Naomi cover; with Kusumi Koharu, Mitsui Aika, Li Chun) *2010.03.17 Ookii Hitomi (with Kamei Eri and Tanaka Reina) *2011.10.12 Suki da na Kimi ga (with Fukumura Mizuki) *2012.07.04 Watashi no Jidai! (with Tanaka Reina) *2012.10.10 Shinnen Dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! (with Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna) *2013.01.23 Aishuu Romantic (with Fukumura Mizuki) *2013.04.17 Tokimeku Tokimeke (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi) *2013.08.28 Bouya (with Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka) *2014.10.29 Koibito ni wa Zettai ni Shira Retakunai Shinjitsu (with Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna) *2018.02.07 WE ARE LEADERS! ~Leader tte no mo Tsurai Mono~ (with Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Fujimoto Miki, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Fukumura Mizuki) Category:Michishige Sayumi Category:Discography Featured In